


雀糖

by izumilen



Category: Kamen Rider Gaim
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 11:58:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izumilen/pseuds/izumilen
Summary: 来自一位韩国太太的设定，延用斩月舞台剧反派的设定，在某个世界线中贵虎选择了成为一个冷酷无情的王者。本篇内容较为重口，OOC明显，对断肢设定不能接受的话请慎入。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OOC明显  
> 设定较为重口  
> 不能接受断肢设定者慎入

自从失去了眼睛，他慢慢变得爱唱歌了。  
老实说他也觉得自己唱得并不算好听，因为从小到大也没学过几首歌，时常唱着唱着就忘了歌词，于是最后他干脆只哼曲调，伴着偶尔的口哨声倒也挺欢快的。  
如果有个唱片机就好了，随便放什么音质都会很好。  
他的听力现在变得非常敏感，连很细小的声音都可以分辨，譬如鞋底踩在地毯上那些纤维被压下去的沙沙声，现在都可以听的非常清楚，甚至于那鞋底趟过雨水或是粘上了泥巴那些微乎其微的区别他全都可以分辨得出来。  
如果有个唱片机的话，就连唱针划过唱片的摩擦声也可以听见，就好像唱片机会呼吸一样，在悠扬的歌声里伴着不那么完美的杂音。  
跟他要一个唱片机吧，凌马心想。  
这时候地毯上传来了纤维的沙沙声。  
好像是一双新鞋，鞋底的纹路还很清晰，所以踩在地毯上的沙沙声没有原来那么滑。  
床垫凹陷下去，丝绸的床单向着凹陷处延伸出褶皱。  
“是贵虎吗？”凌马问道。  
然而并没人回答他。  
凌马只好朝着那里爬过去，像个学步的婴儿一样，跌跌撞撞的在丝质的床单上打滑，骨头撑着身体的重量还有些不适应，在光秃秃的关节处传来压迫的酸痛感，虽然伤口上的皮肤早已愈合成一片，但失去了小臂和小腿的肘与膝还包裹着绷带，用以缓冲那片皮肤收到的伤害。  
其实伤口本身早就不疼了，只是不再存在的手腕和脚踝时常传来不堪重负的幻肢痛而已。  
“贵虎？”凌马挨到那人身边，伸出胳膊轻轻的触碰。  
对方绸质的长衫划过他光溜溜的上臂，那人攫住了凌马的后颈，将那个已经变得娇小许多的身体捞近了，像是翻过一只甲虫一样将他翻过身去压在床上。  
乳尖上的银环擦过床单，凌马小小的呜咽了一声，然而还来不及感受更多皮肤的摩擦，身后的洞口就被手指暴力的撑开了，昨夜残留的精液还没流干净，此刻被手指搅和得发出滑腻腻的水声，臀肉被被揉捏的疼痛叠着还未昨夜消散的余痛一起，从身下往脑子里传输。  
没有任何预兆，粗硬的人类肢体撞进那个才分别没多久的温柔乡里，分开那片自动合拢的肌肉，猛烈的抽插起来。凌马那声短促的啊声被打成断断续续的抽泣，软绵绵的呻吟声一缕一缕的从嗓子里挤出来。  
他咬着他的耳环，小指穿进他乳尖的银环里有一下没一下的扯着，凌马已经没有了抓握任何东西的能力，就连挣扎的蹬腿也做不到，于是只能像一滩水似的再度融化在贵虎的躯体和床铺之间，任凭皮肤的疼痛和内里的快感堆积如山。  
贵虎的心情好像不太好，凌马在床铺吱呀作响的摇曳中这样想到。  
可是……  
“我想要一个唱片机。”在狂风骤雨的拍打中，凌马哑着嗓子将喘息拼成句子。  
“什么？”贵虎将身下的躯体抱起来，仰躺着将他狠狠压向自己，阴茎没进那身体的最深处，用力的向上盯着，像是要将他自下而上的贯穿一样狠狠的顶上去。  
“啊！”凌马有些痛苦的尖叫了一声，因为喘息得过久，有些失力的舌头没能及时收回来，结果被牙齿一口咬着了，血丝顿时合着唾液一起从嘴角溢出来，他疼得有些不想说话。  
贵虎将手指塞进那个湿哒哒的口腔，安抚似的轻轻搅动那块软软的肉块，直到凌马皱着的眉头舒展开，开始回应的允着他的手指。  
“什么？”他又问了一遍。  
“哈…哈啊……唱…啊…唱片机……”凌马艰难得调动喉舌，好不容易才发出了除却呻吟的其他语调，含糊不清得像是撒娇一样。  
贵虎什么都会给他的。  
就连给自己通往世界树加挖秘道这种事情贵虎都没有拒绝，两个人瞒着上峰虚假立项伪造图纸篡改账目，开心得活像躲在厕所里偷着抽烟的中学生。  
他想要一台唱片机。  
如果有些困难的话，音频播放器也可以。  
“好啊。”不过贵虎答应的很干脆，因而凌马退一步的请求也不用说出口。  
颠簸在浪潮尖端的身体汗津津的，汗珠汇聚成型从脖子顺着脊梁往下滑落，肠壁因为长时间的摩擦而发麻，钝钝的擦痛从身体里面顶上来，凌马觉得有些吃力。  
“哈…停…停一下…”他央求着，险些被唾液呛到。  
贵虎掐着他的腰将他从自己的身体上拔起来，当通红的肉柱从滑软的肌肉中拔出，那些黏滑的半透明液体便滴滴拉拉的流出来，滑过红得映出血色的指痕和淤伤，最后融进膝上的绷带里。贵虎支起身体，倚靠在床头的软垫当中，那具躯体可以恰好的安放在他怀里，贴着他的胸膛坐在他胯上，就像个忘了装上四肢的瓷偶嵌在垫着红丝绒的红木盒子里，合适得简直找不到可以被浪费的空间。凌马喘着气，那薄的纸片似的胸膛起伏着，像是一团球似的山雀鼓着胸口的绒毛在呼吸，托在贵虎的掌心，从五指缝里探出头。  
一阵很细碎的碰撞声，哗啦啦，像是很多小珠子撞在一起。  
然后伴着碰在耳后和下颌骨上的凉意，有什么东西挂在了他耳骨上。  
“唉？”凌马想要摸一摸，可惜上臂不太容易碰到那个位置，“是什么？”  
“你还记得翡翠吗？”贵虎拨动那串凉凉的小珠子，手指划过凌马的脸颊，“我一直觉得他跟你莫名的像，也许有一天你变成了overload就会是那个样子吧。今天正好遇到了差不多的家伙，虽然有些麻烦，不过还是拿到了这串珠子。”  
贵虎亲吻着凌马的肩膀，手掌握住凌马疲软的阴茎开始撸动。  
“等一下，等一下，贵虎……”好不容易喘口气，凌马现在只想睡觉，他扭动着身躯，那串小珠子就哗啦作响。  
随便他怎么扑棱，没了脚和翅膀的山雀终究只是一团带着羽毛的肉球，贵虎揉捏着掌心的里逐渐复苏的肉块，弓起腿来将那个躯体圈得更紧。  
收紧的五指压迫着山雀脆弱的胸骨，那团肉毛球在他掌心里翻滚着叽叽喳喳的鸣叫。  
“贵虎、贵虎…”他喃喃着挣扎了片刻，最终还是瘫倒在那个钢铁似的环抱里，被欲望冲得浑身颤抖，只剩渐浓的喘息。  
“戴上这个，就越发觉得你跟翡翠一模一样了。”贵虎掐了掐囊袋，怀里的躯体抖得如同秋风里的落叶，连喘息都变了调子。  
“唉…嗯啊……有、有吗……”凌马摇了摇脑袋，那珠子的声音就更明显了，“哈…啊……你还是……啊啊啊……不信任我……”  
表面忠诚的翡翠最后捅了白亚一刀，贵虎说他像翡翠可不仅仅是外表的意思。  
“你也知道啊～”贵虎将凌马腿间属于他的精液沾满了手心，套弄着柱身时不时的挠拨临近顶端的沟壑，凌马的喘息完全没了节奏，混乱的按照他手里的节奏来来回回，哭腔满满，“难道不是吗？”  
“呜…不…不是的…”凌马摇着头眼眶通红，他感觉自己快要被快感压死了，呼吸混乱得几乎窒息。  
“那么，那个时候你为什么没把创世纪驱动器交给我呢？”贵虎贴在他耳边，穿过珠帘衔住他的耳珠。  
凌马还是没有忍住，强烈的被侵犯的快感激得他哭了出来，在呻吟中流下滚烫的眼泪，那是快乐的又似乎不快乐的味道，羞耻的又似乎愉悦的心情。  
“哈…哈啊……唱片……”  
“嗯？”  
“你…哈啊……送…我的…嗯……唱片……”在隐忍的哭声和放浪的呻吟中，他说道，“请…啊啊……请给我…嗯……那些……啊啊啊啊！”  
伴着最后的长吟，稀薄的精液涌出他的身体，连同想要说话的欲望一并喷射了出去，只余下没有呻吟掩盖的哭泣声愈演愈烈，像是要把这具身体里还残存的一点力气都耗光了一样，凌马哭得抽抽噎噎得。  
贵虎扯过被子侧着身体躺下，将那个还在兀自抽搐的身体温柔的圈住了，拍着他的脊背给他顺气，那啜泣声很快就消失了，只剩绵长的呼吸里时不时的抽气示意这躯体里的灵魂睡得并不太安稳。  
梦里是一片血红色，那个重演了无数次的噩梦今天也如约而至。  
或许是已经习惯了，凌马已经可以以第三人称的视角审视这场噩梦。  
梦里的他狼狈不堪，被皮带拘束在手术台上的手脚激烈的挣扎着，头发披散开凌乱的遮着脸，脸上惊恐的神情扭曲的连眼珠子都要掉出来了，凌马从没意识到自己的眼睛居然能睁得这么大，于是很有趣味的凑近了观察。  
那时的他吓得都快哭了。  
“贵虎！贵虎！”急促的呼吸喷薄在呼吸面罩上起了一层水雾，话语被隔在底下有些不太清楚，不过也没有清楚的必要了，贵虎朝他做了个噤声的手势，完全不想听的样子。  
“看清楚我现在的样子，凌马，好好看看吧。”贵虎弯着腰，把脸凑到凌马跟前，让他能仔仔细细的看清楚。  
“贵虎……”明白一切无可挽回了，他终于哭了出来，带着对即将到来的和即将失去的所有的恐惧，哭得绝望无比。  
“好了好了。”贵虎安慰着他，用手指擦去他眼角不停流淌的眼泪，用安慰小孩子的语气哄着他道，“并不会痛的。”  
那是他的眼睛见到的最后的景象。  
贵虎那张漂亮的坚毅的脸庞，还有那头总让他觉得陌生的白发，微笑着近乎宠溺的哄骗他的样子。  
凉凉的液体流入血管的感觉异常清晰，几乎是一瞬间的事情，意识就消失了，就连如何睡着的也不记得了。  
现在想来贵虎对他是极度温柔的，连同残忍的处刑都要做的干净又文雅，保持着他还算体面的姿态，好歹没有让他残肢横陈血溅当场。  
经管贵虎从没提及对他处以如此极刑的原因，但从他时不时的提出那个问题来看，他心中放不下的芥蒂就是那个了——  
在与葛叶决战的前夜，凌马并没有把已经完成的创世纪驱动器交给他。  
虽然在决战前他还是从实验室的保险库里拿到了驱动器的完成品，但没有经过匹配调试的驱动器没能发挥百分之百的效力，葛叶因此从他手上逃出生天。  
那个时候，为什么没有给他呢？  
直到现在凌马都没有回答。


	2. Chapter 2

现在，他有了一台唱片机。  
虽然每天只能播一张唱片，但和之前能把人逼疯的无尽黑暗比起来，他终于有了排解寂寞的方法。  
他的唱片一部分是贵虎送的一部分是自己买的，大部分都是歌剧，一切有关于神话传说和英雄史诗的东西他都狂热的喜爱，就连歌舞伎、戏曲和印度舞也看得乐此不疲。  
今天放的是瓦格纳精选集的其中一张，这一段是最为著名的《女武神的骑行》，激昂的旋律在空旷的房间里回响，凌马享受着片刻的愉悦，像个指挥家似的挥舞着残肢。  
在乐曲快要结束的时候，地毯纤维的沙沙声又响起来了。  
这次的脚步很轻很轻，似乎不想被发现一般显得十分谨慎，沙沙声中有着比平时更重的一点撞击声，这个鞋底有一块尖锐的部分。  
好像是双高跟鞋。  
“谁？”凌马问到。  
那脚步停顿了一下，可能是在确认什么，突然间变得急促而凌乱，哚哚的向着这边跑过来，床边传来被双手压陷下去的轻微的凹陷感，然后是一双娇小的手抚在他膝上的触感。  
“教授……”带着些微的哭腔，一个听来很熟悉的女声响了起来。  
凌马的脑海中立刻浮现起那个女人模样，那个凌厉又有气魄下手狠辣的短发美人。  
已经很久很久没有故人来看他了，好像从他变成这样的那天起，就没有再见过贵虎以外的人了。  
她的出现真是应景，凌马心情愉快的想到，嘴角因此止不住的上扬，脸上依旧是曾经那副笑眯眯的表情。  
“啊～耀子君，真是好久不见了～”  
“怎么会这样？！”耀子的手慌乱的触摸着他光秃秃的关节，最后在那双灰得发白的眼瞳前颤抖着挥了挥，凌马毫无反应的微笑着，像座被人打破的石膏半身像。  
那已经不是一个人类该有的姿态了，她见过吴岛主任的强大与冷酷，然而这样的残忍却陌生的让人脊背发寒。女武神内心那块属于女性特质的柔软被巨大的震惊所撼动，眼泪啪嗒的掉落下来，打在凌马的腿上。  
“这个嘛，就说来话长了～”凌马还是第一次感受到耀子这么激动，心里变得更开心了一些。  
“我带你出去。”耀子下定了决心，迅速的抹了抹眼角，一把抓起床单从裙裾下摸出小刀。  
“你这么做可不明智哦，耀子。”凌马听见了刀刃拔出鞘的金属声，大概明白了她的想法，“就算我的体型比起以前小了很多，要背着我冲出重重守卫也是很困难的事情。更何况——”  
他稍稍停顿了一下，眼睛笑成了一条缝。  
“你不是已经叛逃到驱纹戒斗那里了吗？这次过来应该不是为了叙旧这么简单吧？”  
耀子揪着床单的手犹豫着，她无法坐视不管，可确实还有更重要的事情摆在她面前，在一番内心争斗之下，理智还是让她放回了手中的刀。  
“以任务为先，这才是我认识的耀子嘛。”凌马倾听着耀子的动作，嘴里还是那种欢快的语调，“让我猜一猜，你来是为了创世纪驱动器，对吗？”  
“……是。”  
“真遗憾啊……”凌马举起上臂，“如你所见，我这个样子怕是帮不上什么忙。”  
耀子轻轻的摸了摸那些绷带，那小心翼翼的举动带着悲伤的意味，凌马突然很想摸摸这个女人的头，可惜已经做不到了。  
多愁善感不是他喜欢的品质，但在此时感受到这份情感，倒也是件值得回应的事情。  
“决战前夜我已经决定跟随戒斗，那个时候你为什么不跟我一起逃走呢？”  
“说什么傻话，我是不会背叛贵虎的。”  
“既然如此，为什么没有把创世纪驱动器给他呢？否则你就不会…”  
“你们怎么都爱问这个问题呀。”  
凌马没有回答，耀子也不再问了，在很短暂的沉默后耀子开了口。  
“自从那次实验事故起，主任就已经不是原来的主任了，你能够感觉到的吧？那个冷血的人怎么会是我们认识的主任呢？”  
“是吗？我倒是没觉得有什么变化，贵虎本来就不是需要温情的人。”  
“真的吗？”耀子站起身来，想是要确认什么似的又问了一遍，“你真的这样觉得吗？”  
“你要走了吗，耀子？”凌马一脸颇为遗憾的表情，“没能帮上你的忙真是抱歉呀～”  
“教授，你多保重。”  
既然无法从凌马这里取得驱动器，耀子只能另寻他法，她不能在此耽搁的太久，因为贵虎不知道什么时候就回来了。她能潜入的机会是戒斗调虎离山换来的，她现在急切的想要赶回戒斗身边。  
“那么，不给我一个临别的拥抱吗？”凌马微微扬起头，伸出双臂做出索求拥抱的姿势。  
耀子爬上床去抱住他，悲伤的心情涌上心头，鼻子里酸酸的。  
“我的瓦尔基里，送你一个久别重逢的礼物吧。”凌马贴在耀子耳边压低了声音说道，“我的电脑资料在决战前被一只小老鼠偷偷拷贝走了，你去找找有没有爱吃葡萄的小老鼠，说不定会有意外的惊喜哦。”  
耀子惊愕的起身抓住了凌马的肩膀。  
“教授！”  
“嘘……”凌马轻轻嘘了一声，脸上是那张狐狸似的笑脸，“这个秘密可不要告诉别人呀～”  
“快走吧，快走吧耀子。”  
“老虎要归山了。”  
伴着那个人越来越远的声音，耀子奔逃着，她至今也猜不透那个人的心思，更不明白他对现在的贵虎究竟是怎样的看法。  
凌马的话从来都是半真半假的。  
然而她已经别无选择，死神的长镰架在每个人的脖子上，再不反抗就只有死亡。  
那收割着战场和生命的是吴岛贵虎的铁骑。  
在这场黄金果实的争斗中，留给他们的已经所剩无几了。


	3. Chapter 3

贵虎最近变得很忙很忙。  
不仅来的次数变少了，也时常忘记放唱片，就连脾气也变得不太好，凌马的记忆总是停留在难挨的承受中，即便已经极度疲乏与痛苦也不得停歇，被不停的索求抽干了身体里的所有意志力，最后在泪腺的崩溃与声带的苦涩里记忆中断。不熄的怒火在老虎肚子里烧着，吞噬血肉的牙将猎物的骨头咬得格外的响，如果贵虎真的是钢铁之躯的话，恐怕他早就成了拼不成型的碎块了吧。  
可他依旧在等待贵虎，在伤病缠身的苦痛里期盼着熟悉的脚步声。  
早在他失去躯体的自由之前他就已经只剩下贵虎和自己了。  
现在，他连自己也失去了。  
今天依旧很寂静，凌马恹恹的缩在薄被里。  
海姆冥界侵蚀世界的速度比预想的还要快，如今已经听不到什么蝉雨和犬吠了，不仅是昆虫和动物，农作物也在日益减少，他们几乎都靠着转换锁种的能量来维持生命，再不过多久可能连味觉都会退化吧。  
凌马的脖子上挂着小型的转换器，上面扣着的还是前几天的锁种，他舔了舔嘴唇，结痂的伤口还能尝到一丁点血的咸味。  
看来这种担心是多余的，他百无聊赖的想到，在人类全部灭亡之前至少还能尝到血的味道。  
就在他思索要不要咬破这块疤尝尝更加鲜明的铁锈味时，地毯的沙沙声就响起来了。  
“贵虎？”他殷切的立起身问道。  
床边凹陷了下去，一只有些黏的手掌抚在他脸颊上，他乖顺的在那掌心蹭了蹭，浓郁的血腥气便钻进他鼻子里，他伸出舌头舔了舔那手掌，和着灰尘的鲜血味道就布满了舌苔。  
“什么味道？”贵虎笑着问道。  
“甜。”凌马笑着回答。  
跟孤独的酸涩、疼痛的醇苦和暴戾的辛辣比起来，贵虎的温柔无疑是甜的。  
如果贵虎能常来看他，那味道估计就甜到发腻了吧。  
“是吗？”  
贵虎揽着他的腰将他拉进怀里，啪嗒一声解开他脖子上的转换器，双手顺着纤细的脖子一路向上扣住下巴，嘴唇压在他的嘴唇上，凌马立刻张开了嘴好让贵虎能在口腔里肆意妄为，有力的舌头搅动那个等待着的软软的舌头，一个硬硬的物体在凌马的口腔里滚动起来。  
“唔……？”  
很快的，那个硬物开始融化，又苦又甜的香气在唇齿间扩散，间或带着一点奶味，最后融成了一股蜜浆往他的喉咙里钻。  
“甜吗？”在漫长又缠绵的舌吻后贵虎松开了口，用拇指揩去凌马嘴角黑色的污渍再次问道。  
“甜～”凌马笑着，意犹未尽的舔了舔嘴角，“哪里来的巧克力？”  
“从反抗军的聚居地搜到的。”贵虎往凌马嘴里又放了一块巧克力，扯过薄被一边擦拭着身上的血迹一边用漫不经心的口吻说道，“小孩子真是麻烦，逃命的关头还放不下糖果，最后只会扯父母的后腿，这样愚蠢的累赘是不应该活在乱世的。”  
“杀了吗？”凌马用舌头抵着弥足珍贵的糖果，口齿不清的问。  
“听话自然可以活命，不听话的就只好杀掉了。”贵虎说着揪了揪凌马的脸颊。  
凌马没能忍住的打了个寒战。  
“哈哈哈哈，不必担心，你是特别的。”贵虎笑了一声，在凌马的脸颊上落下一吻，“想要赢得这场战争，你对我而言是必需品。”  
“必需品吗？”巧克力在嘴里化开了，口腔因而有些黏黏的，凌马嚼着这个词汇十分开心的笑起来，“看来在没有我的世界里，贵虎最后输掉了呀～”  
“你真的很聪明，凌马。”贵虎眯起眼睛搔了搔凌马的头发，缓缓的按着他的脑袋贴向自己的性器，“不过聪明人应该明白，什么时候该闭嘴。”  
凌马乖乖的张开嘴衔住贵虎还没勃起的阴茎，小心翼翼的吞进去，口腔里还惨留着没有融光的巧克力，因而每一次的舔弄和吸吮都有些阻滞，像是恋恋不舍的意味。  
“你对我是重要的……创世纪驱动器也是一样。”贵虎看着凌马卖力的模样，爱抚的摸了摸他的脑袋，将胯骨向着那温热的喉咙深处顶了一记。  
“唔……！”很快就充血硬挺的肉柱塞满了凌马的整张嘴，光是含着就不太容易，这一记挺身更是直接塞到了喉头，挤压着扁桃体，凌马在那一瞬间反射性的想要呕吐，喉咙蠕动刺激着龟头，贵虎的性器胀得更硬了。  
呼吸如饮过烈酒渐渐滚热，贵虎抓着凌马的头发，开始有节奏的朝着对方的喉咙里戳刺。  
“如果你死得太早创世纪驱动器就不会面世，没有创世纪驱动器我就无法赢过有相乐青睐的葛叶纮汰，最后黄金之果就会被葛叶夺走，所以——”  
贵虎拽着凌马的头发将饱涨的性器抽出来，快被阻噎得窒息的喉咙里涌进空气，凌马剧烈的咳嗽起来，直到脸上一片薄红眼睛泛出泪花。  
“你和创世纪驱动器，无论哪一个都不可以脱出我的掌控，明白吗？”  
凌马忙不迭的点点头，身体不住的发颤。  
“但是现在，驱纹戒斗也有了创世纪驱动器。”贵虎的话里带着凌人的笑音，在结尾处变成一声冷哼，他拽着凌马头发将他拎起来，一把掐住了他的脖子，“到底是从什么渠道流出去的呢？”  
“不是我……”凌马勉强的挤出一个讨好的笑容，可怜兮兮的挥着胳膊，“我都这样了，要怎么样才能做到呢？”  
“就算没了脚和翅膀，我的小山雀不是还有一根能说会道的舌头吗？”贵虎收紧了虎口，另一只手掰开凌马的嘴巴，钳住那跟被擦得又滑又软的舌头用力碾了碾，“要不要干脆连你的声音也拿走呢？”  
“不…不不…不要…”凌马惊恐的瞪大了眼睛，拧着眉头献出哀求的姿态，身体抖如筛糠，颤颤巍巍的使劲摇头，眼泪因为恐惧而聚积起来，“……不是我，贵虎…不是我……”  
如果他连声音也失去了，那是会是怎样的一副光景呢？  
得以和这个世界交流的仅余的道路就此断绝，仿佛置身于广阔无垠的深海，四周都是无止境的黑暗，如同一块石头那样沉在海底，等待着，没有期限的等待着，直到某一天能够听到从远处传来与他无关的声音，直到某一天有哪只路过的鱼鳍轻轻拨动了他。  
和死亡比起来凌马更害怕的是毫无意义。  
随着贵虎松开的手，凌马跌在床上，他原本逢迎期待着的哪怕痛苦也想靠近的怀抱此刻已经极度危险了，他颤抖着驱使着肢体本能的往后退，嗓子里发出小而尖的泣声。贵虎默默的看了一会，仿佛看着快要干涸的水洼里还在弹跳的小虾，薄又脆的壳透明得能看见内脏，用力一捏就碎了。  
眼见凌马快要退到床沿，贵虎爬上床伸手过去捉住他的膝骨，像是拖着虾尾似的往身边拖过来，一手掐着他的胯骨，用膝盖分开他的双腿。  
“我也不是不近人情的人，给你一个机会解释一下。”  
凌马刚要开口，股间传来被硬物抵住的触感，他还来不及吸一口气，那个冰凉的巨物就硬生生的往甬道里挤进去。  
疼，仿佛被最钝的刀劈开血肉，剧烈的疼痛从身体内部向外扩散着，连皮肤都在发麻。凌马张开嘴想要呼痛，然而声带就像哑了一样发不出声音，最后只从喉咙里发出了咯咯咯的声响。  
“你说什么？”贵虎的嘴角勾起冷冰冰的笑容。  
尺寸夸张的塑胶阳具被肌肉阻住了去路，他抽出来又推进去，毫不留情的捅弄着身下的躯体，直到体液被刺激得泌出肠壁，那片肌肉变得绵软松弛，将幽深的去路犹犹豫豫的让出来，一点点的吞吃着巨物。  
“呜……我…我的实验室…呃啊……被……入侵了……”凌马断断续续的说着，甬道疼得发烫，酸涩的摩擦感折磨着肠壁，他要很费力的吸气才能将字吐出来。  
“被谁？”贵虎缓缓用力将阳具推没到底，手下的躯体如鱼般弓起来，在他手底挣扎了两下。  
“啊啊——哈…哈……”凌马长叹了一声，感觉那根巨物简直要从喉咙里穿出来似的，胸腔的空气被挤压向喉咙变成短促的呼吸，他再也说不出半个字，只能一个劲的摇头，呜呜的悲鸣。  
“这个说辞令人生疑啊，凌马。”贵虎拨动某个开关，那个供给情趣的玩具有规律的动起来，凌马的悲鸣随着体内的震动泛起涟漪，像只仰面朝天的甲虫似的扭动四肢和躯体。  
“贵、贵虎……唔！”他求饶的话还没说出口，贵虎富有侵略性的吻就覆了上来，他压着他的后颈撕咬着他的嘴唇，抱着他滚过身让他除了自己的胸膛无处攀附，直到把那嘴唇都咬得红肿了方才离开那个水淋淋的唇舌，银色的丝线长长得从那喘息着的口中牵出来。  
“试着用你的嘴巴说服我吧，我会好好考虑的，凌马。”贵虎一边说着一边按着凌马的肩膀往下推，那还未消退的性器就抵在被撕咬得更温软的嘴唇上。  
凌马啜泣着张开嘴，将粗硬的阴茎含在嘴里，一边勉强支持着身体一边努力的往里咽，他已经习惯了极端的承受可还不擅长这些淫靡的讨好，刚刚的一切已经是他所能学会的全部了，对可能失声的恐惧让他的脑中一片空白，体内的阳具又在孜孜不倦的折磨着他，他的每一下吞吐和舔舐都变得生涩而无章法，实在是让贵虎有些扫兴。  
但那个人还是可爱的，那张唯唯诺诺哭泣着的脸，那些毫无反抗力的四肢，那副乖巧的猫似的姿态，那个人的全部都被他牢牢的攥在掌心，会因为他的一举一动而随波逐流，充满了想要让人去破坏的脆弱感。  
如果自己的凌马没有那么早的离去的话，也应该是如此可爱的模样吧，况且他比这个凌马听话得多了，根本不用他下这么重的狠手。  
“太忽视了也不好……”贵虎喃喃自语道。  
本就是一只蝴蝶似的躯壳，应当明白自身飞翔的极限，然而他已经为自己疯狂了，一味的追逐着太阳而不知停歇，会过早的碎裂也是情理之中的事。  
“……太关心了也没用。”贵虎摩挲着凌马的眼角，擦去的泪痕很快又被新的泪水填补。  
既然上天给了他重新来过的机会，他自然不会重蹈覆辙，贵虎自诩已是对这个凌马关心备至了，为什么在最关键的时候他居然偏离了轨道呢？  
若他的心从来不曾动摇的话，他们之间的关系本不必到如此地步的。  
“放松些，我的大科学家。”贵虎循循善诱的劝慰道，“把你的舌头放松些。”  
凌马照着做了，贵虎便挺动腰胯将性器往深处推动，直到感觉碰到了喉头的粘膜，听见了凌马从鼻腔里哼出的呜咽才往外抽回。  
“对，这个时候把你的舌头顶回去就好。放轻松，把你的一切都交给我。”贵虎奖励似的揉了揉凌马的脑袋，应和着凌马的动作慢慢的在他口里抽插起来。  
疼痛过去后酥麻的快感便源源不断的涌上来，凌马觉得自己快要支撑不住了，他的所有气力都被快感夺走，本就不好用的四肢更加使不上劲，连嘴巴都快合不上，控制不住的唾液湿哒哒的裹在贵虎的阴茎上往下滑。  
眼看凌马的肩膀开始往下塌陷，贵虎略有无奈的叹了一口气，勉强他做这种事果然等不到终点，他揪住他的头发开始自顾自的驱使那张嘴巴。  
凌马被猛烈的戳刺噎得喘不上气，只能在空档中勉力呼吸，胸腔和喉管里不时传出呜呜的声音，又像哭泣又像喘息，身体浮上整片整片的樱粉色，脸更是红得如同夕照。  
这幅喘不上气的样子，在贵虎的脑海里残留着类似的影子。  
明明很努力的在呼吸，可肺部已经到了必须依靠呼吸机才能维持的地步，每一口气都很浅，浅得连长一点都句子都说不完。  
“我…很快…就…回去…就…差…一点了……”似乎是怕自己不相信，凌马竭力摆出一张笑脸。  
然而谁都明白，他不可能再回到工作岗位了，他的器官已经开始不可逆转的衰竭下去，所有的药物和治疗手段只不过是在延长最后的一点时光而已。  
“不必这么着急，多休息几天也是可以的。”贵虎站在他的病床边上这样说道。  
好像是第一次对他说这样的话。  
也是最后一次。  
他握住着那个人输液输得冰凉凉的手本想再留一会儿，可眼下有个重要的会议要主持，没有多做思考贵虎便松开了手，手掌下落的那一刻凌马的手指勾住了他的小指，似乎想要停留一下似的凌马的手指用力的弯住，不过没什么力气的手并没有敌过重力。  
等会议结束，医院的死亡通知已经递过来了。  
“唔呃！……咳咳咳……”  
等贵虎回过神，激射的精液已经灌进了凌马的喉咙里，他猛烈的咳嗽起来，唾液连着精液从红艳艳的嘴唇往外溢，整个人再也撑不住的瘫软在他腿间，胸口剧烈起伏，时而痉挛的颤动一下。贵虎将他抱过来，将被眼泪和体液污染得一塌糊涂的脸仔细擦干净了，露出泛红的眼角和双颊，端详着那张疲惫不堪的脸好一会儿。  
那是张还会呼吸的脸，微微张着嘴，真切的在呼吸。  
贵虎完全不在意这张嘴里刚刚还灌满了他的精液，小心的在那嘴角啄了一下，然后又一下，从上嘴唇轻轻的啄到下嘴唇，引诱着那个胆怯的舌头伸出来，像个轻飘飘的花瓣一样落在他舌尖，被他的牙齿温柔的衔住。  
这具身体是暖的，又暖又软，握在手中还能感觉到心跳。  
“凌马，你知道你最重要的东西是什么吗？”贵虎在啄吻之中轻声的问他。  
“……我的才能。”  
“没错。”贵虎扶着凌马的脸颊让他面朝自己，即便已经失明，凌马还是顺着这个姿势望向他，“不过，你的才能如果不能为我所用那就一文不值，明白吗？”  
在贵虎的语气里凌马读出了气消的味道，于是赶忙点了点头。  
贵虎就着这姿势又吻住了他，在高潮过后的宁静里安稳的享受着那个人扒去了狡猾与聪慧之后最本真的怯懦，一下又一下的啄着，等到那份胆怯渐渐平复，那个灵魂又开始渴求起他来。  
“贵虎…哈啊……帮帮…我……”凌马用胳膊轻轻碰了下贵虎，小声的哀求道。  
被塞得满满的股间早已淋漓不堪，机械的动作既无感情也不懂变通，塑胶一成不变的研磨着肉壁，他连呼吸都在发抖，快感在濒临的那一点死活上不去，只能无休止的在那块地方徘徊，吊着他的灵魂晃荡着，完全成了炼狱似的煎熬。  
“嗯？”贵虎的声调往上拔了一度，伸手拧着凌马的下巴摇了摇，“实验室失窃这么重大的事故，身为主任研究员难道不要负责任吗？”  
“求、求求你……”他难耐的小幅扭动着四肢，可手脚早就不在了，根本无法从现在的窘迫中解脱出来。  
“世界树的规定向来是赏罚分明的。”完全不顾凌马的哀求，贵虎将那张还在呼唤他名字的嘴巴再次吻住，用力搅动吸吮了一会，直到那嘴巴一时说不出话来，“我现在要休息了，不要打搅我。”  
“呜……”凌马死死的咬住下嘴唇把所有呻吟呜咽都锁在嘴里，僵着身体不敢再动弹。  
贵虎抱着他的腰，把脸埋在他勃勃跳动的颈项上，像是在汲取这个人生命的香气一样。


End file.
